


Соавторство

by Horny Booby (reinbow_raindeer)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinbow_raindeer/pseuds/Horny%20Booby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Командная работа, которую никто не ждал</p>
            </blockquote>





	Соавторство

Только идиоты верили в то, что с поступлением в университет изменится вся их жизнь. На самом деле нет, ничего не менялось. Уж точно не для Имаеши. Новая учебная программа, которая должна была быть очень сложной, не вызывала проблем. В соседних потоках мелькали знакомые лица из других школ, не говоря уже о том, что рядом на всех лекциях сидел Суса. Еще через год выпустится Ханамия, а потом начнется очередная раздача Поколения чудес, теперь в учебные заведения покруче. И да, все снова завертится вокруг баскетбола.

Казалось бы, ничего нового. Но иногда случай подкидывал что-нибудь необычное.

— Предлагаю клуб сеги, — озвучил Имаеши. 

— Нет, — ответил Маюзуми.

Это была неплохая попытка. Но опять неудачная. Имаеши все никак не удавалось развести свое новое развлечение на эмоции. Какие угодно эмоции, но Маюзуми по-прежнему оставался невозмутимым. Ни застать врасплох, ни удивить, ни вывести из себя — все по нулям. Беспрецедентный случай. Имаеши в буквальном смысле был бессилен.

Но он был не из тех, кто привык сдаваться.

— Точно не хочешь вернуться в баскетбол? — дежурно поинтересовался Имаеши.

— Не вижу смысла.

Имаеши привычно изобразил разочарование.

— Тогда каратэ.

— Нет.

— Плавание? 

— Исключено, — отрезал Маюзуми.

— Стесняешься, что ли? А таскать на занятия мангу для девочек почему-то не стесняешься, — задумчиво протянул Имаеши, в очередной раз ожидая реакцию. Но нет, это они уже проходили: слишком просто для Маюзуми. Нужно было действовать более радикально. — Кстати, как насчет аниме-клуба? Они там тоже мангу любят.

— Я читаю не мангу, а ранобэ, — поправил его Маюзуми.

— И ранобэ наверняка любят, — не растерялся Имаеши.

— Собрался со мной в аниме-клуб?

— А что? Между прочим, я и рисовать умею. Не очень хорошо, но Суса говорит, у меня есть потенциал. — Разумеется, Суса ничего такого не говорил. Он скорее откусил бы себе язык, чем назвал рисунками марание бумаги Имаеши. — Мы могли бы даже составить дуэт: я рисую, ты пишешь. Пришли бы сразу не с пустыми руками.

Маюзуми посмотрел на него оценивающе. Хороший знак.

— Мне нравится твое предложение. Да, давай сделаем ранобэ вместе, Имаеши. Как одна команда. 

Или нет, не такой уж и хороший. Все же иногда что-то пугающее проскальзывало в интонациях Маюзуми. Но кто Имаеши такой, чтобы отказываться, когда ему бросали вызов?

Они приступили к работе. Сначала это было обсуждение, но в основном говорил только Маюзуми. Имаеши тактично кивал на каждый поворот сюжета, который наверняка выступал в качестве избитого клише в любом дамском романе. Да, сюжет их будущей ранобэ был про любовь. Тема заведомо проигрышная для них обоих.

А через неделю Маюзуми принес черновик.

«Сердце молодой женщины так и трепетало при мысли о Коджиро. И дело здесь заключалось не только в том, что он был очень красив. В нем было что-то прекрасное, волшебное… как будто несбыточное, невозможное… такое, что возможно разве лишь во сне…»

И все в таком духе. Но Имаеши все же дочитал рукопись до конца, убедившись, что он станет идеальным иллюстратором для этой истории.

— Ну как? — спросил Маюзуми.

— Неплохо, — выдавил из себя Имаеши.

Неплохо было бы забыть обо всем прочитанном, если честно.

А еще через неделю свой вклад в общее дело продемонстрировал Имаеши. Несколько рисунков, изображающих влюбленных в разный период времени. Особенно ему удалось расставание, где главная героиня застает Коджиро с другой. Эдвард Мунк мог бы признать в Имаеши своего наследника. Если был бы жив, конечно.

Теперь настало время Имаеши задавать тот самый животрепещущий вопрос.

— Ну как?

— Они ужасны, просто ужасны.

Маюзуми был предельно честен, и Имаеши даже задумался на секунду, а не обидеться ли ему, но отвлекся. Черт, вот выбрал же Маюзуми момент, чтобы в первый раз за все их знакомство улыбнуться.

— Но это здорово, Имаеши.

— Здорово, потому что ужасно?

И почему улыбка Маюзуми была такой заразной?

— Я знаю, что плохо пишу. Но тем не менее ты продолжил работать со мной дальше. Ты действительно хороший капитан, Имаеши.

— О, неужели теперь ты согласен вступить в баскетбольную команду?

— Когда нас попрут из аниме-клуба, — усмехнулся Маюзуми, убирая в сумку рисунки.

— Они просто не в состоянии рассмотреть наш талант, — развел руками Имаеши.

Но это все еще был беспрецедентный случай. Имаеши рассчитывал вывести Маюзуми из себя, а тот выдал совершенно другую реакцию. Странно, но Имаеши она понравилась даже больше, чем ожидаемый праведный гнев в свой адрес.


End file.
